Nothing But Love
by lifesaver55
Summary: Bosco finda woman so much like him it's scary Retooled My fist effort Bosco Seajae story..tell me waht you think
1. She's Everything

Roll call was in four minutes and Maurice Boscorelli was running late. He pushed passed the people in the hall heading for the locker room. Not paying attation a woman exited an office running head first into him. Her file flew out of her hand as Boscoe cought her just before she started to fall.  
  
"I am so sorry." He helped her pick up her folder then finished is journy to the locker room. It had been a hell of a morning and it looked like the afternoon was to be no better. Plus the Capitain informed him and Yokas that they would be escorting a US Marshall on loan to help locate terroist threats in the distict. God help him it was goint to be a hell of a night.  
  
One minute before roll call Boscoe slid next to Yokas. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Better late then never I guess."  
  
"Hey did you here about the Marshall guy. Locate terrorist my aunt fanny, he probly couldn't locate his ass with both hands." He turned slightly to see the woman standing behind him leaning agaist the wall. He roconized her as the woman he nearly knocked over in hall way. He smiled at her as the capitain came in for roll call.  
  
"Okay people listen up. It's hot again today so lets try and keep everyone cool by making our rounds count out there. Anything looks funny, check it out. We have a new addition to the five five. Marshell Seajae McBride will be on staff to handle any terroist investigations, Marshall McBride." The woman standing behing Boscoe stared to walk up to the front of the room. As she did she placed two hands on her behind turned and winked. Boscoe covered his face with his hands. Only he could step in it this deep. She walked up to the podium and stared to speak.  
  
"I just want to say I'm here if anyone thinks or suspects terrroist activities in their zone. I will be riding with different patroles to get the feel of the neighborhood but after that I will be out on the streets or in the house if you even have a gut feeling about something, just relay it to me. I'm here to help. It will take me awhile to get to know the area, I'm used to small town Texas so don't be surprised if I radio in that I'm lost." The officers laughed. "Thank you." Seajae walked back to her spot agaist the wall. She leaned over and wispered in Boscoe's ear. "I got your number hot shot." Roll call finished and Bosco and Yokas turned to find there ride along gone.  
  
"You really did it this time Bos. She looks like she could kick you ass."  
  
"Well I just might let her so I wouldn't feel like such an ass." They both walked out of the briefing room. Sargent Murphy stood by his office door. "Oh great. Are you sure its not Monday...it sure the feels like Monday."  
  
"McBride is waiting outside for you two. All I'm asking is for you two to behave. Keep your hero tatics to a minimum and Bosco, hands to yourself."  
  
"Me...oh come on boss I would never." He walked toward the door.  
  
"You have and you would." The two officers headed for their car. Outside Marshall Seajae McBride was sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette and talking on her cell phone. When she saw them she ended her call,put out her cigarette and stood up.  
  
"Hi." She took off her sun glasses and greeted them both. "Boscorelli and Yokas I presume." She held out her hand. They shook it. Boscoe started to apologise for his comment earlier. "Don't. I'm used to it. Just forget, I have." Seajae turned and headed for the car.  
  
Bosco watched her go. Her dark blond hair in a pony tail she looked like she was twelve. She was going to be trouble. He counted on that and was willing to make bets. He was sure she had a Texas attitude to go with her Texas drawl. He smiled. This might be fun.  
  
"I have a few adresses on your beat I need to check out. If we could do that between calls that would be great."  
  
"No problem Marshell McBride." Faith got into the passangers seat, Sajae in the back.  
  
"Call me Seajae, please. I'm not that by the book." Before Boscoe sould get in they recieved there first call of the shift. A disturbence a few blocks from the station.  
  
"Bosco lets roll. 55 David responding, Dominics grocerey." Boscoe got in and slamed the door buckeled his seat belt and took off.  
  
"Hang on ladies." He drove like a bat out of hell. Faith was woundering what the hell got into him but Seajae sat unaffected but Bosco's driving skills. Two minutes later they were at the grocery. Shouting was coming from inside, glass breaking. "I'll go around back and see what's up, you two man the front door." Boscoe left, making his way behind the building.  
  
"He always so bossy?" Seajae asked as she took her gun from her shoulder holster.  
  
"I would love to tell you no but you'd see though that facaude."  
  
"All I know is what I've read and your both good cops. That's whay I asked to be assigned this duty. I know you'll have my back, and I hope you know I'll have yours." They slowly made there way to the front of the store. Yokas on the left, McBride on the right.  
  
"Well just don't take Bosco to lightly or to hard, he'll drive you nuts."  
  
"I already told him I have his number. I see one male white,20 - 25, one female hispanic 18-20, yelling. No weapons."  
  
"He Bos, It's Rita and Jonny again. We'll take them from here." Just as Faith began to step in the store Seajae's hand stopped her. Jonny's hand was wrapped around a glass beer bottle and it was coming down. A shot rang out and the bottle shattered before Jonny could land a blow on the young girls head. She grabbed the radio off her belt.  
  
"It's okay Bosco, situation under control. Repete Yorkas and I are okay." Seajae took a step in the store Faith right beside her. Jonny still in shaken by the surprise shattering of the bottle.  
  
"Jonny drop the bottle and keep your hands over your head." Boscoe was slowly coming in from the rear. The young man did as he was told. "What the hell we're you thinking Jonny. Going after her like that."  
  
"I just snapped officer Yokas. I don't know what happened. She told me I was acting like a fool and I snapped." Bosco came around and put the cuffs on Jonny.  
  
"Nice shot McBride. They teach all the cowgirls in Texas to shoot like that?"  
  
"Only the ones with the good sence to know when to shoot and when to keep it holstered. What they don't teach New York boys to shoot like that?"  
  
"Hell were born knowing that." Faith took Rita's statement as Bosco put Jonny in the sqaud. Seajae went outside and lit a cigarette. She watched Bosce talking to Jonny like they were old friends. She suspected they were. But this was the first time the young man had turned to violence, and she senced the two officers never saw it coming.  
  
Unfortunatly she could see it coming a mile away. Trouble tended to follow her and today was no exception. She saw Bosce walking tword her. "You don't mind riding to lock up with our friend?"  
  
"Do I have a choice." She smiled. It was genuine but Bosco noticed it didn't quite make it to her eyes. She reached for her holster and handed him her gun. "I just want to play it safe. He snapped once. I know you know him but..."  
  
"I understand..."He took the gun and all three of them got into the car. They were quiet all the way to the station. Faith and Bosco took the man to booking and Seajae started her end of the paper work. They were back on the streets a half hour later checking on the adresses Seajae had. It was almost time to go home by the time the finnished the list. Nothing turned up in any of them. They pulled back into the station just as the shift was ready to change.  
  
"Thank you guys for a good first day." Seajae got out of the car and lit a cigarette.  
  
"We didn't turn up anything. How is that good."  
  
"We all came back alive."  
  
"Amen to that." Yokas headed into the station. "Meet you guys inside." Bosco came around the car and leaned agaist the passangers side door.  
  
"I really am sorry about today, earlier I mean. I'm a rude son of a bitch most of the time. It something most people just ignore." Seajae laughed.  
  
"I'll remember that. " She took a drag of her cigarette. "Just so you know I was voted Ms Bitch of my graduating class at the academy."  
  
"I can't see that. You want to grab a beer down the street, my mom owns the place."  
  
"Sure. Let me grab my stuff while you change." They walked into the station and went their seperate ways. Twenty minutes later Boscoe and Faith found Seajae much like they found her earlier, cigarette in one hand cell phone in the other. But this time she was angry. Who ever was on the other end of the conversation was not making her any happier.  
  
"You promised he was never getting out, after you lied to me that he was dead and now you tell me he's escaped and you don't know where the hell he is. What kind of circus are you running down there." She took a drag of her cigarette and turned seeing her parnters behind her. "Keep me posted." She hung up taking a deep breath she started to throw the phone at the nearest wall but thought better of it. "First rounds on me guys." They headed down the street behind her, no questions asked.  
  
***********  
  
Six shots later, Faith went home to her husband and kids leaving Seajae to ponder life with Bosco. "Know what. I didn't want to come here. I hate big cities."  
  
"Then why did you take the assignment?"  
  
"I wanted to get lost. I wanted to finaly be someplace where everyone didn't know my buisness. Most of my life everyone knew about the crap I did and the stuff in my baggage. I hate that." She looked into Bosco's eyes. "You have very pretty eyes."  
  
"Thank you. Everybody has bagage. It's life." He took a swig of beer. He's been nursing his second one while Seajae downed six shots of tequila rose and a scew driver. "Right ma." Bosco's mother came to their end of the bar.  
  
"What am I agreeing too?"  
  
"Baggage. Everyone has it."  
  
"Sure. What he isn't telling you is his so damned heavy you need two bellhops to carry it." She smiled. Seajae liked Angela Boscorelli from the moment she met her.  
  
"But damn he's got some gogeous eyes. You did good Angela. Hell there isn't a fraight train that could hall mine." Seajae downed the rest of her screwdriver.  
  
"You are so cut off McBride. Let's get you home before my lazy ass has to carry you." She stood up and steadied herself.  
  
"But it's such a cute ass Boscorelli. You did good Angela, real good."  
  
"Thanks hun, but I may have to give his old man half the credit on that one."  
  
"Does he have a nice ass too...cause"  
  
"Okay you two. See ya later ma. Come on McBride." He put his hand on Seajae's back and led her outside. "Where do you live by the way?"  
  
"Austin. But I have a place just a few dozen blocks from the station. I walked to day so it can't be far."  
  
"You don't know the address?" This was not looking good. "I guess you'll have to come home with me." Her cell phone rang just as she lit a cigarette. She sat on the steps infront of the bar and answered it.  
  
"McBride." She sat intently listening for a few minutes. "Do what you have to I'm staying here. The son of a bitch wants me he can come and get me." This time she didn't fight the urge to to throw the phone, it went crashing into the side of the building.  
  
"Seajae, what's wrong." Boscoe moved to put his hand on her. She wipped away and turned from him. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"Not in this life time Bosco. I need a drink."  
  
"I got beer at my place. Come on." He didn't want her to be alone. The last two phone calls had agitated her beyond reason. He lead her to his car and hoped that she passed out so the pain he saw in her eyes was put to rest.  
  
************  
  
By the time he pulled up to his building her eyes were closed and she seemed a little at peace. He went around and opened the door. As he went to lift her out her eyes opened. Her mouth was too close to his, the temptation too sweet. Seajae moved forward just enough so their lips met. Slowly the kiss became deeper and more urgent. It was Bosco who pulled away before there was no going back.  
  
"You don't know how bad I want this McBride, but when it happens you are going to have no regrets, no second thoughs, and you are going to remember every minute of it." He stood up and helped her out of the car, She was silent as he unlocked the door and they made their way to his apartment.  
  
Bosco unlocked the door turned on the light and thew his keys on the counter. "Beers in the fridge, I'll be back in a minute." He went into the other room and got a sheet and blanket for the couch. He glanced over at his king size bed. Oh how he would love to bring her here lay her down and love all the pain he saw in her eyes away. But not tonight. It would'd satisfy either of them. He headed back into the kichen. Not finding Seajae there he paniced till he saw her curled up in his chair fast asleep.  
  
He made the couch and lifted her into his arms. "Thank you Bosco"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here. I just...." She fell back to sleep. He kissed her for head and layed her down on the couch, As he covered her he thought again about the angry phone call. He wondered if she would ever trust him enough to tell him what it was all about. He hoped so, because he could really end up liking this Texas spitfire and it scared the hell out of him.  
  
*********  
  
She was gone before he awoke like he knew she would be. But when he got to work they talked about everything but the incident with the phone. He noticed she had another strapped to her waist but niether one metioned it. Seajae, Faith and Bosco made quite a three some. When they wern't tracking down endless dead end leads from Seajae's reports they were fighting neighborhood crime like thay had been doing it for ages.  
  
After work they's go out for coffee. Mostly Bosco and Seajae because Faith went home to her family. Some nights they met friends at Angela's Bar and sat for hours talking. On thier days off Seajae disappeared. No one, not even the Capitain knew where she was. And Boscoe never asked. He wasn't sure that was a line he wanted to cross yet. He had asked her to do something one night that they were both off and she just said she had plans.  
  
One night they were having a couple of beers on Bosco's patio. He came up behind her as she put out her cigarette. She leaned against him as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm worried about you Seajae. You've been working some long hours."  
  
"I'm fine." She turned in his arms and looked in his eyes. "You've got the most incredable eyes." She smiled knowing he heard he say it every day since they met. Then she kissed him. Softly at first gentally tugging at his lower lip. "No regrets Bosco." She had remembered that night. Now he was never going to let her forget this one.  
  
He awoke to an empty bed. It was three a.m. he rolled over and saw a shadow on the patio and the fiant smell of cigarette smoke. He pulled on his shorts and went outside. "I thought you I might of scared you off."  
  
"No just feeding my nasty habit. I like this time of night, it's almost quiet." She heard his teelth chattering. "Come here, I'll warm you up." She opeded the blanked she was wraped in around both of them. The warmth from her naked body stiring things inside Bosco.  
  
"Let's get back to bed. I promised you a night that you'd never forget. And it's still early." They headed back to bed and sometimes before dawn finally fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Seajae was sitting at a desk in roll call filling out some paper work when Faith came in. She sat next to her for awaile befor she said anything.  
  
"So what's new with you?" Seajae looked up and smiled. She hadn't really talked to Faith in a long time.  
  
"Romour has it I'm getting a desk soon. But I told him I want to help on the streets as much as I can. What's up with you?"  
  
"Not much, Fred and I are having a cook out on Saturday, I would love to have you. You could bring a date. Or Bosco." She smiled knowingly. Seajae put down her pen.  
  
"Does it show that bad?"  
  
"On you no on him....." Faith liked seeing her two best friends happy. Bosco needed it and she was pretty sure Seajae deserved it too.  
  
"Sure. I would love to. You might want to ask Mr Transparent over there." Bosco was coming to sit by them. "Look it that grin, I guess your right." They were both laughing when Bosco sat down.  
  
"What did I miss?" They both smiled at him.  
  
"Nothing." They both said.  
  
"Oh great I'm being double teamed." The captian came in and all was quiet as he went over the days events. Seajae and Faith were gone before Bosco could get any more out of them. They got a call straight out of the shoot and never got time to confront the two woman in the car. Then there was the foot chase that caused his whole world to come crashing down.  
  
**********  
  
They were clearing up a traffic accident near 42 nd street when a car slammed into another. The driver of the car at fault bolted out and started running. Seajae started after him leaping over hoods of cars. She was gone no more tehn ten minutes when the shot rang out. Bosco's heart stopped for a momment till he heard Seajae's voice over the radio.  
  
"Dispatch this is 55 Austin. Lost hit run suspect in the crowd at 42 nd and Lex. Catching a ride back to the house with 55 Charlie."  
  
"Ten four 55 Austin. Did you copy 55 David, 55 Austin heading home with 55 Charlie."  
  
"Ten four dispatch, 55 Austin heading home." He couldn't stop thinking about the sound of her voice. "Hey Yokas lets get this mess cleaned up. I need to check on something."  
  
"Okay, it shouldn't be much longer, Mann and Johnson are going to take the hit and run." It seemed like eturnity before they cleaned up the mess and headed in to the station. "What's up Bos?"  
  
"I didn't like the sound of Seajae's voice when she checked in. We have to pick her up anyway. They parked the car and Bosco nearly flew into the station. "Hey Sarg, have you seen McBride?"  
  
"Yeah, she headed in the locker room five minutes ago." Faith came up behind him.  
  
"I'll go." She headed into the locker room. She heard sobbing coming from the far end of the room. "Seajae?" Faith found her sobbing at the end of last row of lockers. "Hey, whats wrong?" She sat down and put her arm around her friend. "Talk to me Seajae. What happened. I know it wasn't Bosco cause he was on that corner annoying me."  
  
"I was just getting my life together. Everything was starting to...click. My job, my friends and then the bastard shows up to mess with me again."  
  
"Who?" Faith heard Boso came up behind them.  
  
"The bastard who killed my family." She broke down sobbing harder. Bosco kneeled in front of her and took her in his arms. Sobs were racking her body. He looked at Faith.  
  
"Why don't you keep the guys out for a few."  
  
"Kay. Seajae honey I'll be just outside if you need me." Faith walked to the door and stood gard well Bosco tried to calm the woman in front of him down.  
  
"Baby relax. It will be alright. You need to talk to me. Tell me what happened." She took a deep breath and tried to make him understand.  
  
"I was chasing that hit and run suspect and out of the corner of my eye I saw him. He was a few years older but it was him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The man who killed my whole family twenty five years ago, Hans Mueller. If he's in town a lot of people could get hurt, or even die."  
  
"Where is he suppose to be?"  
  
"Dead. Or the state penn in Fort Worth. They told me he was being taken care of." She found a kleenex in her jacket and wiped her eyes and nose. "I just wanted this nightmere to be over and its only just begun. I need to tell the captian before the killing starts. Maybe we can flush him out."  
  
"The killing starts?"  
  
"Everytime he escapes he kills. God knows why they didn't kill him twenty five years ago. And he follows me. And kills to prove he can still hurt me." Bosco took her into his arms.  
  
"It will be okay baby, I'm here. Well get though this, okay."  
  
"Thank you... We better go tell the captian. I just needed to get my barrings."  
  
"Faith and I will be right with you." They headed to the capitain's office Faith jooined them half way down the hall. "Do you want us to come in?"  
  
"Please." She knocked on the door and opened it when she herad a muffled 'come in'.  
  
"McBride, what can I do for you?" He noticed Bosco and Yokas enter behind her. "Or should I ask what you blew up?"  
  
"No sir. Earlier I was chasing a hit and run suspect on foot and I spotted a man in the crowed. This man.....Sir I don't know how much of my file you read but when I was two my family was killed by a ex Texas Ranger. My grandfather presided over his compatency hearing. Hans Mueller was relieved of duty. Three days later on Thanksgiving he killed y grandparents, my parents, brothers, and sister."  
  
"Are you saying this man is loose in New York."  
  
"Apparently. I'm trying to get some answers from Austin but they seem to have been give a hush order on anything to do with him. He's been in and out of jail for years, escaping every chance he gets and he usally comes after me. I'm the thorn in his side. When I was old enough to know the truth about my parents I was told he was dead. It seems they lied."  
  
"Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow have Austin fax you puictures of this guy. We need to stop him before he hurts you or anyone else." Seajae and the others went to leave. "Bosco, hold on."  
  
"Yes captian."  
  
"Take her home, make sure she gets some rest. Tell Yokas she can take the rest of the shift with Danials, or alone what ever."  
  
"Yes sir." Bosco turned to leave. "And Bosco..."  
  
"Yeah I know, be carefule and don't blow anything up." He left the office Faith and Seajae were waithing on the bench. "Give me a minute to change and I'll take yoiu home. Faith you can ride solo or with Danails."  
  
"You know what my choice will be. I"ll stay here till you come back."  
  
"I need a cigarette, let's go outside." The two woman made their way outside. Seajae lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "God can it get any worse." She laughed. "I thought the bastared was gone from my life forever."  
  
"We'll get him."  
  
"MMM...he's been cought before, only to get out and kill again."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"Let's see, since I was seventeen at least five that I know about." "That you know about?"  
  
"If he doesn't target me specifically they don't tell me."  
  
"Why isn't this guy dead? With that many murders...."  
  
"They don't tell me that either."  
  
"Who is they?"  
  
"The Fedrell Marshalls, The FBI, the CIA, the state of Texas. The man had so many secreats from when he was a ranger they're afraid to kill him. Everytime they get close to doing something he discloses something else."  
  
"That's Bull."  
  
"Your telling me." Bosco came up behind them.  
  
"Ready to go?" She stood up. "Yeah." Seajae hugged Faith. "Thank you. We will talk tomorrow." Bosco wrapped her arm around Seajae and the headed to his car.  
  
"Night Faith."  
  
"Night guys. Take care." She watched them walk down the street. She hoped they two of them could heal each other.  
  
***************  
  
Seajae and Bosco walked silently to his car. He unlocked the door and helped her in. He got in, put the key in the ignition but didn't start the car. "When were you going to tell me about this guy?"  
  
"Never. It's my baggae. I didn't think it would be an issue."  
  
"An issue? You didn't think a man trying to kill you would be an issue?"  
  
"Not at the time."  
  
"And what time was that?"  
  
"When I thought we were never going to be more then friends."  
  
"Sweetheart I knew from the moment you walked past me in role call that day we were going to be more then friends." She smiled, knowing he felt the same thing that day.  
  
"I guess I was hoping the last time he was put away would be the last time I would have to worry about him." She took his hand and looked into the eyes she loved to loose herself in. "I guess I hadn't expected...to feel the way I do."  
  
He knew what she was talking about. Last night proved to him she wasn't just a fling. "Yeah. But all those nights we talked you couldn't of said 'Hey by the way Bosco, the guy who killed my family comes after me now and then.'"  
  
"Someday I will unload all my baggage. But I swear, he is the only major skeloton in my closet."  
  
"Okay. Let's go home." They drove silently to Bosco's house. The fear seeping into his bones. He had to be stong for her but loosing her scared the hell out of him.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Saejae was out on the patio watching the sun rise when Bosco found her. She was waring a Dallas cowboys jursy, her hair russling in the wind. He sat next to her. Her eyes were blank and empty, the cigarette in her hand shaking. He reached over to touch her hand. She pulled it away and took a drag of her cigarette. He wasn't sure what was happing but he didn't like it.  
  
"Talk to me sweetheart. Don't shut me out. I want to help you." His voice was quiet and warm as a summers breeze. It melted the ice she was trying to form around her heart. "We're going to beat this thing Seajae. Just let me help you." She put out her cigarette and wrapped her arms around him and clung to him tightly.  
  
"Just hold me." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
"You bet I will." He ran his hands up and down her back. Trying to sooth the demonds that were chasing her away. "I will do anyting to help you though this baby. Anything."  
  
"Just knowing that is help enough." She pushed away. "I got some things to do. Meet you at the coffee shop at two?"  
  
"You want me to go with you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Mueller was as surpised to see me as I was him. He'll go into hiding for at least a week to get his barings. That way I can get mine." She kissed him slowly, running her hand over his slightly stubbled cheek. "Just promise me you'll show me heaven when this is all over."  
  
"Oh baby you know I will. Over and over." It was an hour before Seajae got to the station to retrieve the files she needed.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae sat at her desk, mulling over how much data she had aqiered when Capitain Ross came over and sat in front of her.  
  
"So whats the scoop on this maniac."  
  
"Besides killing my family and just between you and me the last four guys I had a relationship with he's got another ten randoms killings under his belt. He's a ex army ranger and an ex Texas ranger. He's got more military seacrets then the CIA."  
  
"Are you saying that we may have to put Bosco in protective costody?"  
  
"He already is. Mueller never strays from a pattern, so if we break up then we have a problem. He waits till I dump a guy then he kills them."  
  
"You seem pretty cold about all this."  
  
"Not cold, just fearless. I need to be. Don't get me wrong, I cared that those men were killed because of me. I cried for everyone of them even though I never cared for them." She lit a cigarette and inhaled. "My childhood prevented me from caring for another human being more then a strong affection. Or so thats what the department shrink tells me."  
  
"I thought Bosco was a hard son of a bitch. You hide your cynisisum well. Somedays you actually seem to care for the people around you."  
  
"You know what? Somedays I do." She handed Ross the files she had collected for him. "Just don't tell anyone." She looked at her watch. It was five after two. "If you need anything else, I will be back for my shift in an hour."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you think this guy will come after you? Really try to kill you?"  
  
"He's only tried it five or six times. I know that rat bastard better then he knows himself. He hasn't got the better of me yet. I don't plan on him starting now." She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She was on edge the minute her eyes ajested to the bright sunlight. He grabbed her sunglases from the top of her head and walked toward the diner. She felt the hand befor she actually saw it. She took a step to the left and grabbed the hand before it grabbed her. Twisted it sending the owner to the ground.  
  
"Your breaking my arm McBride." She looked down to see the owner of the arm was Jimmy Dohroty, a fire fighter from across the street.  
  
"Oh crap Jimmy, I'm sorry." She helped him up. "I was thinking about something and I saw..levermind. Again I'm sorry."  
  
"No big deal, I'll shout next time. Bosco wanted asked me to get these." He handed her an evelope. "Tell him I'll get back to him on what he owes me."  
  
"Sure thing. Again, I'm sorry about your arm."  
  
"Hey, I should know better. Talk to you later." He turned and walked away. Seajae continued the few yards to the diner. Boscoe was sitting in a booth in the back. Sully and Davis sitting across from him.  
  
"Hey where do I rate, three of the best looking guys in New York sitting in one place. She sat next to Bosco. The three men had eiree looks on there faces. "What did I miss." Bosco thew an evelope in front of her.  
  
"Where was this?"  
  
"Sully found it. It was laying on the street next to his squad last night." Seajae opened the flap. She pulled out a picture of herself. Taken the night she thew the cell phone agaist the bar. Below it the words "You should of listened" were printed in bold black letters.  
  
"You fill them in?"  
  
"I wasn't sure you wanted them to know but I did a vauge summery of the events last night."  
  
"I guess it's fair to say the man is stalking me. He has been for over fifteen years. He goes to jail and escapes. He's never harmed me but he has harmed the people around me. No one close, just people he thinks I care about. He killed seven people I loved dearly and he thinks I'm the only link to these crimes and if I'm dead all will be right in his world." She lit a cigarette. "I want his ass dead and there's people in the state department that think his ass is worth more then the innocent people he kills every time he escapes."  
  
"In a nut shell?" Sully let out a long breath. "I don't know why he left this where he did. You would of never found it."  
  
"He didn't want me to find it. He wanted to let me know he knew where to find me. I will be honest with all of you. This is one mean son of a bitch. He's never killed a cop, taken them hostage but never hurt one. He's smart, but I'm smarter. He's mean, but hell you've all seen I'm meaner. And the scarry part is he's crazy. This I'm not which makes me a little ahead of the game there."  
  
"Boscoe seems to think you need some looking after. You seem to have it under controle. The thought frightens me but I think I agree with Bosco on this one Seajae, we all want to help." Bosco stared down at his coffee.  
  
"We all care what happens to you Seajae, you've become part of our team. Our family." Sully stood up. "You need anything, you call, day or night."  
  
"Same goes for me." Davis spoke for the first time. "You've helped us out a lot these passed months, and Sully's right, you are part of this team."  
  
"Thank you both." She stood up and hugged them both. She had never had people care about her the way these people cared for her, she had never let anyone care for her that way. Tears welled up in her eyes. She sat down next to Bosco. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He knew that she had shed few tears in her lifetime and none were as important as the ones she was shedding now. They were tears of realization. After thirty years of being alone and never letting anyone in, she was now realized how easy it was to let someone care for you and in turn how easy it was for her to care for others.  
  
"We need to get going. Are you sure you want to go in today?"  
  
"Yes." She wiped her tears. He handed her a napkin. "Thanks. I want to find Mueller and put him away for good."  
  
"Do you think he'll still hide out for a while?"  
  
"Yeah. I have at least a week. We may be able to track him with help from the feds. Who knows." Seajae took a long drag from her cigarette. "I'm playing it safe buy giving him that much time. He usaually takes two or three."  
  
"Can I honestly say the more I know about him the scarier he sounds."  
  
"Mueller tends to do that to people. You just need to be one up on him."  
  
"Your not the least bit scared of this mainac are you?"  
  
"I stopped running from him when I realized fighting him head on scared him to death. Knowing the whole five five has his number will send him reeling."Seajae ran her hand sown Bosco's cheek. "I've done it before. It all works out in the end."  
  
"Promise me." His voice was horse.  
  
"Promise you what?"  
  
"That when this is over you're still going to be around. Don't let this be the time he gets you first." Seajae hugged him tight.  
  
"That's one promise I will gladly make. She kissed him and slid out of the booth. "Oh yeah Dorhorty asked me to give this to you. He said he'd get back to you on what you owed him."  
  
"Thanks." He slipped the envolope in his pocket. The walk to the station was uncomfotalby silent. Seajae didn't like it but she didn't want to break it either. Just before they got to the doors Bosco stopped her and pulled her along side the building.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful tonight. Okay?" He pushed a shrand of hair out of her face. "I know how bad this guy hurt you. I want to prove to you that you don't have to face him alone this time. That your have friends who love you and will stand by you. And I want to show you how good love can be." He kissed her forhead. Seajaw closed her eyes and prayed she could let him.  
  
*****  
  
The shift seem to drag on forever. Seajae stayed at her desk most of the night. She snuck out for three or four cigarette. At nine o'clock she decided to she couldn't stand being cooped up any longer. She locked up her files grabbed her bag and headed out. She stopped at the front desk.  
  
"Hey Jim, will you tell Bosco I went to hang at his mom's and to pick me up from there."  
  
"Sure thing Marshall."  
  
********  
  
Bosco wanted to crawl in bed and stay there a week. A foot chase took him over fences, dumpsters, gates, kids, toys, cars, and semis. If it could stand still for a second it had gotten in his way. He opened the door, Faith behind him. "I'm getting too old for this crap." All he wanted was to find Seajae,go home, wrap his arms around her and pass out.  
  
"Hey Boscorelli, McBride's at your mom's place. She said to pick her up there."  
  
"Oh great I have to hall her drunk ass home." He slammed into the locker room. What the hell was she thinking.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith was behind him.  
  
"What!" She backed up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"No. I'm not. I had a bad day. My guts in knots over this Seajae thing. The woman drives me insane. I don't know if I'm coming or going."  
  
"Welcome to the human race Bosco." Faith laughed and turned to leave. "Love is a wounderful thing."  
  
***************  
  
Bosco walked into the bar. He surched the room for Seajae, he found his mother first. He walked up and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Ma."  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Have you seen Seajae?"  
  
"She's behind the bar. Nicki called in sick, she offered." Angela smiled at her son. "I like her Maurice."  
  
"I do to ma. And it scares the hell out of me." He squinted to see who Seajae was talking to. "That's not...? Oh god it is."  
  
"Amanda Placert. She comes in now and then. You afraid she'll tell Seajae all your secreats?"  
  
"What secrets. I dated her for what, five minuts." Bosco watched Seajae pour drinks and joke with the people at the bar. Amanda kept talking to her. He wondered what his high school fling was telling her, she knodded and smiled, sometimes laughing. He better put a stop to it. "Talk to you later ma."  
  
Bosco walked up to the bar, far enough away from Amanda, hoping she wouldn't notice him. No such luck. "Muriece." She came over hugging him. Seajae walked and put a bottle of beer in front of him and walked to the other end of the bar. "It's been forever."  
  
"yeah." He took a swig of his beer. "How ya been Mandy?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Never better." He kept looking at Seajae hoping she would rescue him.  
  
"Hey Seajae this is the guy I was telling you about, Angela's son Maurice." Seajae walked up the them. Bosco was rubbing his forhead not wanting to look her in the eye.  
  
"Hey." She leaned over the bar. "What's up?" "My blood pressure." She rinnkled her nose on him and lit a cigarette. As she worked the bar she vaugly herd Bosco and Amanda catching up. Every time she looked his way he gave her a 'I'll get you for this look.' She kept herself busy getting drinks and wiping down the bar. Seajae fianlly got back to the two and replaced Amanda's gin and tonic and Bosco another beer. As she set it down he grabbed her hand.  
  
"What time are you getting off?"  
  
"Midnight. Why?"  
  
"Well you know it's my job to break in all the new bar maids."  
  
"That wasn't in my job description."  
  
"Fine print...."  
  
"Oh, hold that thought Hot pants." Before he could blink she was over the bar and to the pool table, grabbing a pool cue before it came crashing down on a mans head. The man weilding the cue turning catching Seajae's foot in his gut sending him tumbling backward.  
  
"Time to leave buddy." The man blinked, still in shock. He held his hands up and backed out the door. Seajae leaned the cue agaist the table. "Guess you won that one pal." She said to the man she had just saved. Walking back to the bar she noticed the whole place had stopped what they were doing. She walked behind the bar and noticed her replacement was there. "Guess that's my cue to get outta here." She grabbed her jacket and headed toward the back of the bar where Angela was sitting.  
  
"I didn't even see that one coming. Your good."  
  
"Thanks. It was a great stress reliever." She felt a hand in the small of her back.  
  
Knowing it was Bosce she leaned into him a little. "I told you she was a keeper baby."  
  
"Yeah you did ma, but if she keeps this up whe'll be the death of me."  
  
"Thanks for the help Seajae. You need any stress relieve we can always use a good bouncer."  
  
"Too much excitement for this girl." She hugged Angela just as Amanda came up behind Bosce. She didn't look back as he said his good byes to his mom.  
  
"Sure I can't bye you a beer Maurice?" Mandy asked as he turned to say good bye to her.  
  
"No thanks Mandy. It was nice talking to you again." He turned kissed his mom and headed for the door. Seajae was smoking a cigarette leaning aginst his car.  
  
"Hey hot pants you going my way?"  
  
"How much did she tell you?" He stood in front of her.  
  
"Not much. Just the nick name and you used to stick a sock down your shorts." She smiled. "You must of had a growth spurt there Boscorelli."  
  
"MMM...just a little." He kissed her. "What to find out how much?"  
  
"You had a hard day." She wraped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest.  
  
"How did you guess.?"  
  
"Your eyes. They always give you away." She leaned her for head agaist his.  
  
"Mind if we just go home, crawl into bed and just snuggle?"  
  
"That sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time." They got into the car. "I really like your mom."  
  
"She likes you too."  
  
"So, what happened tonight?"  
  
"Just a couple of bad calls. Nothing major."  
  
"You had to run, didn't you?"  
  
"You know me too well." They parked in front of Bosco's building and started to go in. "You don't mind coming here do you?"  
  
"All I have at my place is some clothes and my lap top. Nothing I can't live with out." She smiled. He unlocked the door and they went inside, locking the world out behind them.  
  
************  
  
Seajae lay in bed listening to Bosco's steady brething. His arm lay protectively across her hip. It was well past her three A.M. nightmere. It hadn't come tonight. The only reason she woke up is Bosco called out her name in his sleep. She cringed at the thought that he'd chased her nightmere's away and she had caused him some of his own. In his sleep he pulled her closer. She snuggled deeper inder the covers. She was reall getting used to this and it was scarring the hell out of her.  
  
The days and weeks went went by. Mueller would pop in and out of there lives like a long lost uncle no one wated found. No one died, no one got hurt and that was all the mattered.  
  
Seajae gave up fighting what was happening between her and Bosco. She gave up her one room flat near the station and spent all her spare time with him, his family and thier friends. Seajae McBride finally had a life she could live and be happy to be part of.  
  
***********  
  
The explosion rocked the park from one end to the other. A soft ball game a few hundred yards away came to a hault as the screams for help ecohed though the park. It wasn't a fluke the two teams playing that day consisted of the firefighters and the police officer of the 55 th preicient. A picnic shelter with nearly a dozon people didn't just explode for no reason. It had to of had some help. Unfourtunatly for Seajae it was the past sneaking up on her and biting her.  
  
Seajae sat and watched the last ambulance pull away. Jimmy Dorhady had sat her down in the spot she presently occupied nearly an hour ago and told if she moved he'd tackel her again and glue her ass to ground. She didn't argue. Three hours of helping people to safty and finding children and parents had wiped her out. She caught glances of Bosco directing ambulances and sqaudes. After the uniformed officers and firefighters arrived they all pulled together to rescue all they could.  
  
Over fifty people were in or around the shelter, mostly children. Seven were dead, many more injured. She had shed so many tears over the last twenty-five years she wasn't sure that she had anymore, but when Bosco knelt in front of her and took her in his arms Seajae cried. She cried for the children and their parents, she cried for all the people who had suffered at the hands of Hans Mueller. And she cried for herself for never being able to live, laugh and love the man so tenderly holding her.  
  
Shutting down that day would of been the rutine for Seajae. Everytime Mueller invaded her life, she had found a place to go, a place she wouldn't harm herself or anyone else. Someplace without people. Bosco wouldn't let that happen this time. She tried to tell him to back off but he hadn't listened. Seajae had hurt him with her words and left the apartment just needing to work out her anger toward Mueller. She found herself at the shooting range empting clip apon clip into the paper cutouts at a hundred yards.  
  
Then at the bar wishing away the pain with every shot of tequila. She didn't here Jimmy sit next to her or him order a beer and tell the bar tender to call Bosco. She felt his hand take away the bottle, nearly empty sitting next to her. She downed the last shot and turned and looked into his eyes. "Bastard."  
  
"Well you just that nail on the head. Now can you tell me what the hell you are doing to yourself.?"  
  
"What the hell does it matter?"  
  
"Not a damn thing to me. But I know a good friend who'll be pretty pissed if you drink yourself to death." He took a swig of his beer and passed the cup of coffee Angela hand handed to him.  
  
"Why should anyone care, I bring hell everywhere I go. I should never have stayed here. I should of left when Mueller showed up months ago. He would of followed. Then those people would be alive."  
  
"And others would be dead. This way you have your friends to help you though this. Seajae, we all care about you and we want to help. You've touched all of us in a way no one else has. You've gotten Boscorelli acting like a human being again. You bring a life to this squad that hasn't been there in a long time."  
  
"I also bring death. Oh god Jimmy I said some horrible things to Bosco." She laid her head on the bar. "Oh god he's never going to forgive me."  
  
"Try me." She heard his voice turned to see him standing there. Hands on his hips and a look on his face Seajae couldn't read. "Thanks for taking care of things Jimmy."  
  
"No problem. " He finnished his beer and turned to leave.  
  
"Remeber what I said McBride." He said his good byes and left.  
  
"You okay Seaj?" He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.  
  
"I feel like a total ass. I just wanted to be alone and ...."  
  
"All you had to say was 'Hey Bos, I need some time alone, back off a little okay' That's all."  
  
"I didn't mean anything I said. I'm just not used to having someone to lean on."  
  
"Me either. So let's work on that together, okay." He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her. She pulled him between her legs and deepened the kiss. She didn't here the growns and coughing coming from behind and Bosco's mother chiming in'No make up sex on my bar, at least during busness hours' Bosco smiled and lifted Seajae off the bar stool, legs still wraped around his waist, lips still locked in a steamy kiss. He walked to the car. He opened the door, still kissing her.  
  
"Baby lets take this party home." She kept kissng him and he couldn't stop kissing her. He was making love to her and they still had all their clothes on. He need to get home fast. He pushed her away sat her down buckeled her in and got himself settled and made it to his house in record time.  
  
***********  
  
Seajae couldn't move. She opened one eye to see the celing fan above spining. Or was it the bed. She needed to pee, puke and shower. Not nessarly in that order. She felt the bed move. Bosco jumped on the other side and leaned over her.  
  
"Time to get up Mary Sunshine."  
  
"MMM please shut up."  
  
"Don't start being nice to me now McBride. You'll ruin your rep." He rolled her over and let her smell the coffee in the cup on the bedside table. "You going to make it honey?"  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything. God Bosco I didn't mean it." He took a deep breath. "I was so scared you'd hate me."  
  
"Seajae, I could never hate you.. but you need to realize that I care about what happens to you and just want to help you, every step of the way. Not just be the guy who makes you froget." He smothed down her hair. "I want to be the guy who's there for you all the time, good and bad."  
  
"You are that man Maurice Boscorelli." He kissed her lips just before she bolted up ran to the bathroom and started paying for her night of trying to forget.  
  
*********  
  
Again weeks went by with minor contact. The FBI was sure they were going to get Mueler. They were always this close. Bosco, Faith, Sully, and Davis kept the word out on the street and Seajae worked hard to get a lead, any lead to get this man out of thier lives. They tried to get on with their lives but Mueller had other plans.  
  
Seajae walked out of the coffee shop. Bosco behind her. It was three A.M. more then half way though the midnight shift he had picked up for a friend. Seajae had met him for coffee after a girls night out. They had finnished their cup and he was headed out on patrole and she was headed home. The single shot fired ripped though the silent night like a bomb exploding. Bosco watched as the weight of Seajae's body and the bullet that tore though her thew him back on the steps.  
  
"Five five David, officer down get a bus here now, officer down." He held his hand firmly over the wound. "Come on McBride talk to me baby."  
  
"Did anyone get the plate of the bus that just hit me?" He heard the sirens and people started mingling.  
  
"Just another one of Mueller's crule jokes honey." "Are you hit?" She winced in pain.  
  
"Just my vest. Your bleeding pretty bad though."  
  
"It hurts a hell of a lot too. I'm sure he planned it that way." She coughed. "A hell if I knew this was it I would of splurged on the latte."  
  
"I'll bring you one in the morning. Your not going to die. When we go it will be in bed making wild animal love." He could feel the blood flowing over his hand. "Just hang on baby." She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.  
  
***********  
  
Seajae was getting tired of waking up feeling like a truck hit her . Mueller was gong to pay for makeing her head feel the way it did. She wanted to open her eyes but she was afraid of what she might find or where she might be. I guess as long as it wasn't a pine box all was well.  
  
She opened one eye. She saw Faith, Jimmy and Angela outside the glass directly in front of her. She moved her hand slightly and felt someone stir next to her. She opened her eyes to see Boscoe, head resting on the bed both hands wraped around hers.  
  
"Hey hot pants, you awake?"  
  
"Hell yeah," He raised her head and looked into her eyes. "Welcome back McBride."  
  
"Where did I go?"  
  
"Just a little way to hell but we got you back." He stood up and kissed her forhead. "I'm going to tell the others your awake. You need anything?"  
  
"Mueller locked up. Better yet dead."  
  
"I'm working on that one." He wasn't gone long. He came back and sat next to her. "This guy is starting piss me off, big time."  
  
"Welcome to my world sweety." It hurt to move. "This is the last time that son of a bitch does this to me. I can't take another hit like this. Granted its a clear shot but hell it hurts...." She was getting tired. "I need a cigarette."  
  
"Get some rest. They most likely want you to work by Friday." Bosco kissed her. "Rest, you got a watch dog at the door..." He put his fingure to his lips knowing she was going to argue "and he will stay there no mater what you tell him missy so no auguments." He kissed her again. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, I need to take a shower."  
  
"Kay, you still love me?" She said grogily.  
  
"Always." He watched her drift into sleep and walked out of the room.  
  
**********  
  
Faith drove him to his car. His jacket, shirt and vest in a garbage bag in the back seat covered in Seajae's blood. He needed sleep but hell when was the last time he slept when he needed to. All he could think of is the look on her face when the bullet hit her body. He'd be having nightmeres for months. But as long as Seajae was alive that's all that mattered.  
  
After a week and the hospital and a month on light duty Seajae was just plain ornery. Even Boscoe couldn't deal with her. He walked out of the house more then once during her recovery. He wasn't angry with her he was angry with Mueller for the way he had made her feel. She deseved to feel safe and loved. Hell she deserved to feel and not be afraid of what she was feeling was going to get herself or someone else killed.  
  
Seajae took all her anger and frustration out on Bosco and she hated herself for it. The man deserved better then that. Dear god what was she thinking when she started all this. Surly she didn't expect to fall in live with the hard headed SOB. They had done nothing but get on each other's neves for the last three weeks. Maybe it was time to call it quits, maybe for his sake she should just walk away.  
  
The phone broke Seajae out of the first sound sleep she had gotten in over a week. She lifted her head up to see what time it was. Twelve- thirty. She fumbled around for the phone.  
  
"McBride." "You naked?"  
  
"You drunk?"  
  
"Drunk with love for you." Seajae sat up. She lit a cigarette. "You still there?"  
  
"Yeah. Where the hell are you Bosco?"  
  
"Jimmy and the guys wanted to get a few beers, thought I'd tag along."  
  
"But your not drunk?"  
  
"Nope, Jimmy is right here and he can vouch for me."  
  
"It doesn't matter if your drunk or not. Your a big boy Bosco, you can do what you want."  
  
"I want to come home Seaj." She took a long drag of her cigarette.  
  
"You can come home anytime you want."  
  
"I need the woman I love to be there when I get there."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not that woman."  
  
"I'm saying I want the cold heartless shell of a woman to give me back the love of my life."  
  
"Maybe its too late for her. The Bitch might of taken over for good."  
  
"I don't see that cam be possible. She was stronger then the Bitch. I know if yshe knew how much I needed her...."  
  
"Come home Maurice....I promise I'll drag her back kicking and screaming if I have to."  
  
"I'll be right home...and Seajae.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be naked."  
  
Over the next few weeks Seajae thought she was loosing her mind. She saw Mueller everywhere. At work, in the neighbor hood, at the park. She thought she was loosing her mind. Until at the market she looked up and saw him not ten feet away. She slowly removed her gun and aimed. He smiled at her. Her fingure iched to pull the trigger, she had a clean shot. Just one bullet was all it would take. He smiled his smug smile and then the crowd moved around him and he was gone. 


	2. The End of a Nightmere

Seajae jumped into the shower. She felt the stress of the day loosen up in her sholders. Boscoe would be home soon, wondering why she left without telling him or without him for that matter. She just needed some alone time. Not a lot, just enough to mask the stress and the pain that sucker punched her today. The man was stalking her. She looked him straight in the eye tonight on the street. Her gun was drawn and her aim was true to take him down when he looked at her like he wanted her to shoot. It was then she paused and he was gone. It was no longer she after him, it was him after her. And it scared the hell out of her. Like nothing ever had. This man had killed her family twenty-five years ago, now he was back to finnish the job.  
  
Grabbing a bottle of beer and her cigarettes she threw on shorts and headed to the roof. It was sill hot and sticky but she felt so closterphobic lately. She lit a cigarette and watched the few stars she could see in the New York skyline. And like so many times before Boscoe came up behind her....but something was differet...maybe it was the sound of the footsteps. They were heavier and the stride a little longer. It was the smell that made her grab the Baretta on the table in front of her piviot and turn. Boscoe wore little or no after shave and after and eight hour shift rarly still smelled of it. The man in front of her reaked of colone.  
  
Her gun was aimed at his forhead, his to her heart. Neither one willing to give up an inch. Seajea prayed for two things at that moment, for Boscoe to come straight home after work and if he didn't she hopped he didn't find too much of a mess.  
  
"Okay Mueller, your here. Now what?"  
  
"Your slacking bitch. That man has made you weak. Three months ago I would never have gotten this close." Seajea wanted to shoot the grin off his wrinkled face. Her fingure slid back and forth over the trigger.  
  
"If anything he's made me stronger. I used to run from you and my memories, now I face them head on. Neither of them scare me anymore." The distict sound of the car Seajae was so despertly waiting for hummed down the street four stories bellow. Not flinching she took a long drag of her cigarette in her left hand. Waiting for the sound of the door slaming she tossed the half gone butt over the edge. "I would never have know who you were or what you wanted, so why didn't you just kill me. Why wait till I remembered that night?"  
  
"What's the fun of stalking if the stalkee doesn't know. Where's the fear and fun in that?" He slowly started to pull the hammer back on his gun.  
  
"So you want to see the look in my eyes when you kill me. Like my parents?"  
  
"Thats the idea sunshine." The was laughter in his eyes. Seajea's fingure rubbed over the trigger again.  
  
"Don't ever call me that you son of a bitch." At that the front door exploded inward. Seajae grabbed Mueller right arm with her left hand and twisted away just as he pulled the trigger. Boscoe was on top of him and wrestling him to the ground as she removed the gun from the struggling man's hand. With in seconds the apartment was filled with back up. Seajae stagarred backwark and let the men deal with the phycopath who had killed her family and nearly killed her.  
  
"Get this garbage out of my house." Boscoe helped the man to his feet and shoved him to the nearest officer. He picked up his gun and handed to a detective. Seajae felt him take her Baretta from her hand. He pulled her close and held her tight. "Seajea?" She didn't answer him but tighted her grip around his waist."It's over baby, all over."  
  
"We need a statement from McBride." One of the older detectives looked at the two of them."Bring her down in the morning Boscoe." It amazed Boscoe how fast the place cleared out. He sat Seajae down on the chair in front of them.  
  
"Seajae talk to me honey." He knelt in front of her  
  
"I'm ok. Really. It just happened so fast. I just need to get a grip...or something." He handed her her cigarettes and she shook her head. "Thank god for those things but no, just having you hear and knowing that understood my message." She kissed him deeply. "I thought I'd never make it tonight. I had thoughts of things I never did and things I never said."  
  
"When that butt dropped in front of me I knew you must be in trouble or really drunk. You were only a half hour ahead of me so I knew it wasn't the drunk thing." He brusshed the hair out of her face. "I was scared to death what I would find up here. God Seajae." He kissed her long and hard. "Don't ever do that to me again."  
  
"I love you Boscoe. I'm sorry it took this to make me see, Mueller to make me realize I wasn't getting weak because of my feelings I was getting stronger and able to face them knowing I had you to help me though."  
  
"I love you too baby." He picked her up and carried to the bed. He kissed her softly and settled behind her holding her close. "Go to sleep Seajae. We'll finnish this in the morning." He held her closer and they both fell into a dreamless, eight hour sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Seajae opened on eye and checked the time. It was almost eight o'clock. Any second her alarm would ring and jar her up. Not wanting to deal with it she rolled over and turned it off and headed to the bathroom. She let the shower run cold and jumped in wanting to wake up. She slept like the dead and needed to get the cob webs out of her head. After ten minutes she got out and put her robe on. The smell of strong coffee sent her toward the kitchen.  
  
Boscoe was sitting on the counter, cup in one hand sports page in the other. Seajae poured a cup for herself and settled herself between his legs. He dropped the paper on the counter and wraped his arms around her.  
  
"You sleep okay?"  
  
"Better then okay. I slept great. Knowing Mueller was not hiding around the courner helped." She snuggled closer into his embrace. "Knowing you were next to me helped too. I ment it last night, I love you."  
  
"I've waited a long time to here that. I love you too Seajae. I never felt like this. It's scary. But its a good kind of scary. " The phone rand, breaking the peaceful moment between them. Boscoe leaned over and picked up the phone."Boscorelli"  
  
"Boscoe, it's Royce. Is Seajae with you still?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"He didn't like the sound in the detectives voice.  
  
"Mueller....is missing."  
  
"What do you mean missing. What the hell happened?"  
  
"Some time around shift change this morning he just disappeared. I'm sorry I know how much this guy has hurt McBride. I have units headed your way to cover her and you for that matter, till he's recaptured."  
  
"Royce it took twenty years to catch him this time, what makes you think he will get cought again....damn it." He slammed down the phone and jumped off the counter. He hadn't noticed that Seajae had gone into the living room and was curled up on the couch. She was shaking and tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't take this anymore. Even I have a breaking point and this is it Boscoe. I just can't take it." She broke down sobbing in his arms. He'd never seen this side of her and it was scaring him.  
  
"We will find him sweetheart, I swear. I will not let this basterd hurt you again." Boscoe pulled Seajae close to him and held her tight. He would find Mueller and kill the son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did.  
  
*********  
  
It didn't take long for the back up to arrive. Seajea and gone to the out on the patio and sat alone. She tried hard to put Meuller out of her mind. Like so many times before she couldn't do it. She heard the people inside but didn't want the people she knew to see that she was weaked but the turn of events. It was hard enough she had broken down in front of Boscoe again. She was stronger then that. But lately Mueller had screwed with her mind and her will.  
  
She had prided herself on her strength and professional behavior. Seajae lit a cigarette and sat back trying to let her brain start to shut down. She needed to to let all the crap of the last twenty four hours slip into oblivion. She took a long drag of her cigarette and thought about the good things in her life. He friends, her job, Boscoe. It had been so long since anyone made her feel like he did. Actually no one ever got that close to her, ever.  
  
Boscoe watched Seajae from the window. She was shutting down and he didn't know if that was good or bad. The last time she did it they didn't speak for a week. She would wait till he was asleep, crawl into bed, hold his hand and try to sleep. Then one night she laid down next to him said she was sorry and all was well in her world. It had bothered him but he wasn't sure if he should bring up the subject again. He cleard out the men inside, only his partner Faith sat on the couch, waiting for him to make his move.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. They had the bastard." Faith stood up and stood next to him.  
  
"If he's smart he won't come back."  
  
"He is smart and he will come back. She is the last link to his past. He will try again. And this time the man is as good as dead."  
  
"Don't do anything foolish Boscoe. You have a career to think about."  
  
"Lot a good it will do me if she's dead. Faith...." He turned to her. "I love her. I have never felt this way about anyone or anything. I can't stand by and let him take her away. He's got her mind and soul right now and its killing me. And if he killed her I don't what I'd do." Faith had never seen him like this. He was a selfish, pig headed, chevinist bastard but she handled it. It was strange to see this part of him.  
  
"I found out that a little prayer and a lot of love go a long way Boscoe. And it seems you've found the love part."  
  
"It's been a long time since I prayed. I might of forgotten or he's forgotten me."  
  
"Not a chance. Go take a shower. I'll stay with Seajae." She walked to the door and went out to the patio. She pulled the pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and handed them to Seajae. Boscoe watched as Seajea turned and looked at Faith. Her eyes were puffy and her hands were shaking. He turned and headed for the shower and to start praying all this would soon be over.  
  
***********  
  
"Is Boscoe okay?" Sajae asked Faith as she stared out over the skyline.  
  
"He's dealing. Worried like hell about you though."  
  
"He shouldn't."  
  
"He has a right." Faith sat back and looked at her friend. "We all do. We care about you and what happens. Boscoe and I were there when he blew up that shelter in the park. We saw what he did to you mentally and physically. We want to help." Faith looked away. "He's hurt a lot of people and he needs to be stopped. You can't do it alone again."  
  
"He should of killed me with the others and then maybe he would of stopped. It would of saved a whole lot of people some grief."  
  
"Don't say that. You know as well as I do there's a reason for everything. Look how many lives you've saved. How many people's lives you've touched. Hell Boscoe alone should prove you were ment to have survived." Seajae laughed.  
  
"You do have a point there. I just want to get my life together enough to make it all work and then he comes back. Hurting people, killing again. He should of died in prision." She crushed out her cigarette and turned to Faith. "I just want to have a life, maybe some kids and a little peace in my life. I thought I had found it."  
  
"In this line of work there is no such thing as peace. There are some definate high points but I see where your headed. We are going to find this maniac, and you are going to have the little peace you want. It will happen. Hell every cop in the tri state area has this guys face pinned to their dash."  
  
"He's close. I can feel it."  
  
"Shouldn't you be worried standing out here. He could be on anyone of these buildings."  
  
"No he would never try from that far away. He wants to see the fear, smell it on me before he kills me."  
  
"We won't let him get that close." Boscoe was standing in the door way, still damp from the shower. "Hell be toast if he gets within a hundred yards of you." Seajae looked at him. He took her breath away standing there, shirtless with that don't mess with me look on his face.  
  
"If he's smart he'll take himself out. It will be far less painfull then what I have in store for him." Seajae got up and headed inside. "I'm going to lay down for a while." She kissed Boscoe and headed inside.  
  
"Why don't you go with her. You look like you need a few z's yourself."  
  
"More like I need to keep an eye on her. I just want to keep her safe. You going to be okay alone?"  
  
"With thirty cops within shouting distants I think I will be okay. I brought a book." She headed into the living room as Boscoe went into the bedroom. It was dark and cool. Seajae had put an ocean sounds cd in. It always relaxed her. He romoved his jeans and slipped into bed. Before his head hit the pillow Seajae turned and was in his arms. He kissed her slowly letting her set the pace.  
  
"Make love to me Boscoe....I need to know it will be alright."  
  
"Honey you know it will be." He ran his hands over her back.  
  
"I just want to feel...I need to know you love me."  
  
"Oh baby I do. Don't ever doubt that." They made slow, purposful love and when they both were complete they fell into a much needed and deserved peaceful sleep. They were awaken a few hours later by Faith knocking on the door.  
  
"Boscoe, wake up we got a lead." Both of them were dressed and out in the living room in less then a minute.  
  
"Where is he?" There were three or four detectives standing in front of them.  
  
"He's taken some hostages and want to trade them for Seajae." Royce stood next to Boacoe. "He called the five five about ten minutes ago. He's in Central Park waiting. No one knows how many civillions he has."  
  
"Let's go." Seajae headed for the door. Boscoe grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"You are not leaving here to go after him. He wants you dead."  
  
"But he will kill those people. I need to think about them. They have families, people who care about them."  
  
"What about the people who care about you. Did you stop to think about that. What about your friends, what about me. He will kill you then where does that leave me." Boscoe looked into her cold blue eyes. "I didn't particularry care for the son a bitch I was before you came along Seajae. Ask anyone, it wasn't pretty. If something happens to you the old me will be back, tenfold. I can't live like that anymore, can't live without you."  
  
Never before had Marice Boscorelli poured out his heart in any way but to do it in front of friends and people he worked with it was a miricle in it's self. Seajae turned toward the door. Why did this have to happed now. She needed to exorcise Mueller from her life before she continued her life with Boscoe, he needed to understand that. Deep down she knew he did.  
  
"I need to stop this sick bastard befor he hurts anyone else. He killed my family Boscoe. I don't even rember what they look like. I can never get that back."  
  
"I know, but we can make a new life, with all the family you want. Let someone else take this guy down. Your in no shape to do this, metally or physically."  
  
"I need to do this Boscoe, I need to end this so I can go on, so we can go on." She hugged him. "Let's go." She turned hoping Boscoe would follow and they could take Meuller down and get on with the life they both deserved. She got into the car waiting for her outside. Swiftly Boscoe got into the back seat and wedged himself on on the floor between the seats.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing Mc Bride. I don't want it loose you. I can't. Just remember that."  
  
"I will. I don't want to die either and Mueller knows what bottons to push." Seajae drove though the streets of New York like she'd live there all her life. Lights flashing and siren blaring she made it to Central Park in record time. Just as she did her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Yeah."  
  
"Your hostages are at the merry-go-round. I still have one to make the deal. You have five minutes to get to the east side of the park....on foot. Fifth avanue entrance." He hung up.  
  
"The hostages are at the merry-go-round I need to get to the fifth ave entrance in five minutes." She stored an extra weapon in her boot. "Don't be too far behind okay." Seajae got out and began to sprint across the expasion of the park. Boscoe radioed the position of the hostages and began the treck behind her.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae made it to the edge of the park with thirty seconds to spare. Out of breath and sweat dripping down her for head she searched for Meuller in the fadding sun set. He was sitting on a park bench ten yards away. A young woman at his side. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked toward him.  
  
"So this is how we end it. You and me here. A fight to the death. Let the woman go Hans. I'm here now. You have me."  
  
"And how do I know you don't have the place surrounded."  
  
"In five minutes, not even I have that kind of power."  
  
"What about your boyfriend, he seems to actually care about you. Not like the others."  
  
"The others?" "The men in your life. A string of broken hearts from L.A. to New York." Mueller lessoned his grip on his hostage.  
  
"You mean the ones you killed for breaking my heart. They were just sex. Harmless affairs. You think I cared about them, that they died. When you killed my parents you killed any chance of me ever caring for another human being. I'm thirty two years old and have not ever had one relationship I couldn't walk away from without a second glance."  
  
"Not even Boscorelli?"  
  
"Well the sex is better then most, but yeah. Don't you think that's a fate worse then death. Being alone for the rest of your life. I might as well be dead, I'm cold inside." Seajae raised her gun aiming it at Mueller's head. "Die you son of a bitch." Before Mueller could react Boscoe came up from behind and plowed him over, sending his gun flying. As the two fought Seajae took the woman far away from the two fighting men. She ran back to find Boscoe fighting to put Mueller in cuffs. Behind them sirens wailed.  
  
"This is the last time you screw with my life Mueller." She kicked hem solidly in the stomach giving Boscoe the leverage he needed to cuff him. He stayed with his knee in Mueller's back until more then half a dozen officers took the man from him.  
  
"Keep him tied down if you need to. Hell shoot him if he gives you any lip." Boscoe turned to find Seajae. She was sitting by a tree not to far from the commotion smoking a cigarette. He went and sat next to her. "You okay?"  
  
"Better then most days. I'll breath easier when they pump his ass full of poision and they tell me he's dead." She put out her cigarette and looked at at Boscoe. It was too easy. He knew back up wasn't far behind but to let her get the upper hand.  
  
"I took him by surprise Seajae." Boscoe had read her thoughts. "He didn't know I was there and that's all there is to it. We have him dead to rights. No one is going to let him get away this time." He took her in his arms and held her close. She was slipping into that place that he couldn't reach her.  
  
"It was just to easy. Damb it what did I miss. There's something. Most likely a bomb ready to go off, killing hundreds of people."  
  
"Stop it! I won't have you going over the what if's and the I should of done it differents. You will make yourself sick. It isn't worth it. Mueller knew you, knew you wouldn't trust anyone to help, but you did and he lost. You trusted me to back you up and we took him down." He stood up and helped her up. "Let's go home and take a long hot shower."  
  
"I need to go to the station and get all this paper work cought up." All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next six months or so.  
  
"We can take care of that tomorrow. You need to to relax and clear your mind. Clear it not shut down." He lead her toward the car. As he opened the door Seajae stopped and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I love you BOscoe. Thank you for helping me become human again."  
  
"You did the same for me. Seajae I can't stand to think about what would of happened today if Mueller would of killed you. I don't want to know what I would do without you. I never want to find that out." He kissed her then. A long slow kiss that made Seajae melt.  
  
"We better go, befor I forget where we are and embarass us both." She sat down and shut the door as Boscoe went around the drivers side. He talked to a detective and then got in.  
  
"You okay?" He took her hands and his.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it's all catching up. Let's go home."  
  
*********  
  
Boscoe watched Seajae sleep. She had lost weight in the last three weeks. Living on cigarettes and diet pepsi didn't help very much. He didn't push the subject over the past few weeks but he was going change that. He was going to help out of the haze she had been living in for the past twenty five years. He wanted to spend every waking moment making her happy. Seajae turned and the sheet slipped to her waist.  
  
The scar lay just between her belly botton and her hip bone. He knew it well. He kissed enough to know every detail of it. He remembered the day Mueller shot her like it was yesterday. It was the one day they hadn't worked the same shift. He had traded with a guy who's wife was having a baby. She had been going off duty just as he had been going on. Faith and Seajae had planed to grab a couple of beers at his mom's bar before going home.  
  
Seajae drove Faith home around one in the morning and called the station to have him meet her for coffee at a diner. They talked for about twenty minutes. They were leaving the diner when the shot rang out. The impact of the bullet sent Seajae backward. Boscoe had cought her before she hit the ground. It was the scariest moment in his life. The ambulance took for ever, the blood was every where. He knew at that moment that he loved her. It took him three more months to tell her how much she ment to him. He ran a fingure lightly over the puckered skin.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know. I would of been shot even if you were first out of the door." Seajae ran her hand though his hair. She woke up may times to him touching her there and it always lead to him touching her other places. He laid his head on her stomach. "What's wrong cowboy?"  
  
"This feels so right. You and me, here. Let's just stay here forever."  
  
"In bed, mmm good idea but I know you love to eat. We'd get a little dehydrated too."  
  
"I know. But you must admitt its a nice plan." He looked up. Her eyes were brighter then he had ever seen them. She had no make up on and he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
"We should get on that paperwork. Maybe we can get things back to nomal around here."  
  
"Amen to that." Seajae grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Boscoe watched her go. God he loved her and it scared the hell out of him.  
  
***********  
  
Seajae looked in the mirror. She looked like she'd been hit by a truck and it backed up and hit her again. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag. God she was beat. This last round with Mueller had taken its toll on her body and her soul. This time was different then the others. She had Boscoe to help her though. Seajae never had help dealing before. She mearly fell into a relationship to bury the pain. This time she had some one to share it with and it scared the hell out of her.  
  
Boscoe was holstering his wapon when Seajae came out of the bathroom. He handed her her holster and gun.  
  
"I never knew how sexy strapping on a gun was until I saw you do it." They both laughed.  
  
"You must have it bad Boscorelli, if strapping on my gun makes you hot."  
  
"I got it bad, you know I do." He kissed her. "I love you Seajae."  
  
The paper work took longer then either of them had hoped. When they finally got though debriefing and about a million questions from co workers it was nearly time for roll call. They met by the door to the locker room.  
  
"You want to go get something to eat?" Bosco thought Seajae looked tiered and worn out and the work day hadn't even started.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Let be rephrase that, let's get something to eat. Sully, Yokas, and Davis are meeting us at the diner. And you will eat something Mashell McBride or I will be forsed to take drastic measures." He put his arm around her shouders and lead her out the front door. Before they made it out the desk sargent called to them.  
  
"McBride...Rikers just called." She turned, all color drained from her face. She stumbled. Boscoe catching her before her legs gave out. "Your terrorist from last week wants to talk, the DA said you might want to be there. Call them when you get on duty."  
  
"Breath McBride, come on baby. It's okay. Mueller is so locked up he'll never see the light of day." He sat her down on a bench and put her head between her legs. "Calm down. You need some time off Seajae. Your wound too tight to be working."  
  
"I'm fine. Really. Boscoe please, I need to work. I just paniced."  
  
"Baby you panic on the streets and your dead. I don't want that happing now or ever. Just take a few days."  
  
"Let's go get something to eat and I will think about it. Okay."  
  
"Okay, but you will be riding with someone if you do come back. If not me and Faith, someone else. Promise."  
  
"I'll end up going to Rikers for that statment. SVU wants in on that too. Let's go I need a cigarette." They walked outside into the bright sunshine. It felt good on Seajae's face. She had been cold for so long. It amazed her that a place as big as New York could make her feel so welcome and loved. She glanced at Boscoe as they walked down the sidewalk. It was the people here. Bocoe, Faith, Sully, Davis, the paramedics and the firefighters across the street. They were her family now.  
  
She had talk to her boss at the Marshall's office. This was an indefinate assignment. But if for some reason she was reassighed her boss said he would pull some strings and get her an NYPD posting. They owed her after everything with Mueller. She felt Boscoe grasp her hand and pull her tward the diner. There friends were already there. He stopped before going in.  
  
"You okay?" She turned and looked into his deep blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. Hell who wouldn't. She smiled. Kissed him, pushed him away and strted into the diner.  
  
"Never better. I can honestly say never better." Boscoe saw a brightness in her eyes and smile that told him she was telling him the truth.  
  
PROLOG ONE YEAR LATER  
  
Seajae watched as the strapped Hans Mueller to the table. She felt Boscoe wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back. Faith, Sully, and Davis stood around them. Mueller had ruined her life once. Touched the people around her with his violence. They stood strong together for her and each other and beat the moster that lay infront of them. Now it was his turn to die and the five held no compassion for the man.  
  
Forty-seven people dead over twenty-five years. A child raised without the love of a family. A woman who until a short time ago knew nothing of love. A love so deep that wild Texas horses couldn't drag apart. For all Mueller had done, he had given Seajae these people in her life and a dozon more that she could call friends. And most important one she could call her child.  
  
Boscoe watched Seajae's face as the posion was slowly enjected to the mans body. She leaned back agaist him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank you god." She wispered. Then leaned closer to him and wispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant." He sqeezed her tightly know it was something just for them for the moment. Their worlds we complete. The hell was gone from their lives and the heaven was on its way. That's what every person deserved at least once in their life time.  
  
The five left the prision and headed to there cars. Beepers started sounding. Another day, another crisis. But together they could handle it or anything else that came thier way. 


End file.
